


Look at the Stars

by AnaniTrainor



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Stars, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: "You know what I don't understand." His gaze was turned towards the empty sky. He could only see the bright, shining moon as always. It was full tonight."Hmm." A voice hummed next to him."The appeal behind the stars."(Aka a Soulmate au where you can't see the stars in the night sky until you see them behind your eyelids the first time you kiss your soulmate.)





	Look at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My specialty is angst but this is all fluff and idk what I'm doing.

-

"They're only lights." He says as his head falls back- his eyes looking to where the atmosphere met the earth. There was only a slight difference in the pigment, but it was there. The moon's bright light colored the sky a navy blue rather than the silhouetted city's pitch black. He could pick out little lights from the buildings that were still occupied by workers and could still see headlights from speeding cars on the streets. He lets out a sigh as his pink locks fall across his forehead. "You can see lights anywhere." He pauses and purses his lips as he thinks to himself. "The paintings show them just like little lights in the sky and my mom and dad say it's like holes in a black sheet that's laid over the sky. They say stars twinkle. And you know constellations? The things our star signs are based off of? Well, they're just brighter lights than the rest that sit in a stupid pattern. What's the point in seeing that? Fate shouldn't decide who I love. I should." His companion nods as he rambles- staring up into the abyss as well. His eyes don't stay in one place and he finds himself swaying his feet back and forth. "And planets? We can't even see them without telescopes, so what's the point in searching for a soulmate we might not even end up liking? Why do you want to see the stars when there's so many things out there that are more beautiful. It's stupid." 

Neither of them are quite sure how this conversation had started during their nightly session on the roof of their little one bedroom apartment. Hansol was a dancer- teaching classes at a nearby studio while also studying different techniques in college. And Yoonchul, well, he was a producer in a small entertainment company. He got recognized when he was younger; djing at a bar he wasn't old enough to be in. They both had busy schedules, but- no matter how late it was- when they both got home they would always climb up to the roof, sit dangerously close to its edge, and watch the sky. They didn't know what drew them to that spot, but whatever it was had been there since the day they'd moved in. After meeting in their high school choir and studying for English together, they'd grown close and decided to move in together no matter where it was. They wanted to end up together. It wasn't the ideal place, with there being only one bedroom and bathroom and closet to store all the equipment either one of them needed. But it was theirs, so they learned not to complain. 

"Are you sure you're not just grumpy because Byungjoo wasn't your soulmate?" Yoonchul teased with a knowing smile and Hansol hits him with the back of his hand playfully. 

"It's not like we would have lasted long if we were soulmates anyways. He's more of a friend than anything else I think. I still love him to death, but my heart's not in it anymore." 

"Is that what you're telling yourself, now?" Yoonchul jokes. "It's not because he's trusting of the soulmate system and you're- well- you?" He flinches away and dodges another backhanded hit. He smiles victoriously. Hansol looks to him fondly and shakes his head. 

"You're a jerk." The younger huffs and Yoonchul only smiles at his profile as he looks back to the sky. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You were really being a Debbie downer earlier. It was making me sad." Yoonchul defends. Hansol doesn't reply. He doesn't really feel like he needs to. There's a short silence in between them as both of them think. 

It's a quiet note, one Hansol almost misses. "I want to see the starts."

A lot of time passes as Yoonchul hums a familiar melody and Hansol listens while his brain swirls. Neither of them feel the need to say anything, not for a long while, but than a peculiar thought comes to Hansol's mind and he can't help his curiosity. "Have you ever wondered," he pauses- suddenly nervous, "have you ever wondered if we were soulmates? It'd be kind of ironic, wouldn't it?" He says and Yoonchul stops humming. There a silence. 

"I have." Is what he says at first. "All of our relationship attempts have failed with other people, but we have always been here for each other... I've thought about it a lot." He admits and Hansol watches the way his features stay stoic as he watches the moon. There's no blush on his cheeks, no anxious habits, he doesn't feel awkward saying it- yet, there Hansol was with heat licking at the back of his neck and ears. Embarrassment and nerves coursing through his veins. His heart pounded and he felt like his chest might burst. But Yoonchul was fine. His statement was casual to him. 

"Why have you never said anything?" Hansol's voice was a few notches too quiet and Yoonchul noticed, of course he noticed, and looked over at his friend with a quirked eyebrow. 

"You never asked." He replied simply. 

"Well, I-" Hansol begun before realizing he didn't know what he wanted to say. 

They're both tired; Hansol had taught three classes before going to his own lecture and Yoonchul had been up since six in the morning to produce. Their eyelids feel heavy and their thoughts are slow. And maybe they're not in their right minds, but it wouldn't have been the first time they were together in this dreamlike state. 

"Do you want to check?" The pink haired boy finally gets the courage to ask and he watches a smile creep it's way onto his friend's lips. 

"It'd be a good idea." Yoonchul says quietly as he finally looks back to Hansol, a warm gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, it would." Hansol says as he leans back on his hands. He sees Yoonchul shifting in the corner of his eyes. Watches the way his muscles slowly contract and retract as he come closer. The elder pulls him further back onto the roof before cautiously straddling his hips. He hooks his index finger underneath Hansol's chin and pulls up- angling the younger's head. He traces his finger along Hansol's jawline and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He leaves his hand there; tangled in the soft, pink, stands. Hansol's heart is pounding, but Yoonchul is gentle. The elder inched his head closer, but stops to make sure the younger is really okay with this. His eyes drink in his friends features despite the fact that he knew them like the back of his hand. Though, he'd never seen them up close. Yoonchul looks to Hansol's lips then backs to his eyes as if to ask permission just one more time and Hansol nods his head the slightest bit. Then, with a small smile, Yoonchul closes the distance and connects their lips. Both of their eyes slot shut. 

And at first, it's dark. 

But something grows behind their eyelids. 

It starts as a single, tiny dot. The color is warm and it looks more yellow than white as it's light radiates in the darkness surrounding it. It flashes slowly- seemingly spinning as it does. It's alone in the night. And then another appears to its left, this one having a slight green tint to it. It's spinning faster, shining brighter. Another appears, but it seems further away. And then another. And another. Before they know it there's thousands of these tiny little dots decorating the darkness they were used to seeing with their eyes closed. Everything seemed smaller and brighter- a never ending void of light. There were thicker clusters of stars that made the black look more like a dark milky blue color and there were thinner clusters where you could pick out each individual orb and watch as each one twinkled in its own unique way. There were patterns in certain areas- points of a dipper shining brighter than the stars around it. It was brilliant- like a whole new world being thrust before them. 

They parted for air and both smiled wickedly as they looked into each other's sparkling eyes. The knew that there would be awkwardness later- a tough conversation to be had. But for now, they just wanted to enjoy their time together; savor in the beautiful light. They connected their lips again and focused more on the feeling this time. It was deeper and more passionate, but still loving and careful. It was anything and everything either of them had been longing for. When they pulled away the second time they both drank in air- their foreheads resting together. Hansol laid his hand on Yoonchul's chest, his fingers feeling the thrum of his best friend's heart beneath his ribs. When he looked up, he saw that the elder hadn't taken his eyes off of him. "I thought you wanted to see the stars. Look to the sky." The pink haired boy whispered and Yoonchul laughed a bit. 

"Why would I want to look at the stars when I have something more beautiful right in front of me?" He retorted. Hansol felt light. 

He knew the appeal behind the stars.


End file.
